


When the Dogs Come Home

by PrancingProngsy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrancingProngsy/pseuds/PrancingProngsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never really thought about it before. Sirius thought it was impossible. The idea was so absurd that it just never occurred to him. And now... He couldn't get it out of his head. It was staring him in the face.</p><p>And something inside him broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Dogs Come Home

Sirius Black parked his motorcycle and trudged up the steps to the house. His head hung low, and there was a smile on his face. It'd been too long, he decided, since he'd seen James. James. His James. Well. Sort of. They weren't together. They never had been. Nor would they ever be, but there was a time when Sirius wondered about him. About them. Their relationship ran deep. They were like brothers. After James got married, Sirius moved on. James begged him to stay, but Sirius would hate to intrude. James was happy. And that was what counted.

They talked to each other all the time. Sirius was there when Lily had Harry. He was named the godfather and he'd never been happier. He was like an adopted brother to Lily as well. He was who she called when she had trouble with James. She was who he called when he had trouble with anything at all. She was like the sister he'd wanted.

But it was James. He liked James more. Loved James more. James was his best friend, his brother. It was a bond they shared.

Sirius should have known. He could smell it in the air. He should have felt it in his bones. The first inklings of dread inched their way into his heart as he looked up to see the door banging gently against the door stopper. His stomach grew queasy and his palms began to sweat. As he moved forward, towards the door, he could make out something on the floor. Something James shaped. He never really thought about it before. Sirius thought it was impossible. The idea was so absurd that it just never occurred to him. And now... He couldn't get it out of his head. It was staring him in the face. And something inside him broke.

He threw himself over the threshold to fall on his knees beside his brother, a dry sob tearing itself from his throat. The man's glasses were askew, his hair stuck up like it always did, his clothes were rumpled.

His skin was cold.

Sirius' cry of despair turned into a scream, a shout of the man who'd lost everything he'd cared about. He knew James would never let anyone in the house who wasn't welcome. That could only mean-- He didn't want to think about it. His entire body was panicking. He couldn't think straight. He reached out and fixed James' glasses, perching them on his nose where they had sat so long that there was a slight indent where the bridge had rested. He crouched over the body, no, James. James was never a body. Pulling James into his lap, he bent over him. He couldn't do much now except let the cries of utter despair wrack his slight frame. It was the cry of a young child that finally pulled Sirius from the depths of his despair. He stood on the edge and listened to the child blabber and cry. 

Just like him.

Perhaps not to that extent, but he could still relate. Sirius stood and gently replaced James' body how he'd found it. He ruffled his hair, a pained smile on his face as he left him there in front of the door. Forever guarding his home in spirit. Sirius advanced up the stairs, dread falling on his shoulders like a blanket. He was numbed now. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing. Nothing but hurt. And even that was dulled.

Lily was on the floor, the red hair that first caught James' eye spread out under her. She was just a lifeless as James and it hurt him a bit more. He thought he was the only one who knew where they were. He thought that he was the only one trusted with their whereabouts. The child was still wailing. Sirius could harldy look at him without another painful twinge in his chest. He wiped his face and brushed Lily's hair from her face before standing. He stood outside Harry's crib, a look of regret on his face. The child had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, a result of his victory. Sirius' mouth was dry. He picked Harry up and held him against his chest.

"They'll be looking for me, Harry..." he murmured as the baby quieted. Sirius' scent was a familiar one, a welcome one. He'd been there for every holiday, and even some of the made up ones. Sirius had always been there for Harry. He knew now that he would have to leave him behind. There was someone that needed to pay. Someone stole from him, and he had to die, "They'll throw me in prison..." gently, he placed the child in the crib again with a kiss to his forehead. 

Someone was on the stairs. Sirius turned, blocking Harry from the view of the intruder. He pulled out his wand, ready to duel, ready to give his life. Hagrid. He let out a small sigh and lowered his wand, beaten now, "Take care of him... Please," he said quietly. Hagrid looked confused, "And... You can take my bike. I won't need it where I'm going," Sirius added. 

There was one person that he could think of that James Potter would be stupid enough to share his location with, besides Sirius. It had to be him. And Sirius was going to avenge his friend, his brother, his family. He'd do it. He'd kill him. Even if it got him sent to Azkaban prison. He'd do it. Peter ruined his life, and now Sirius was going to end his.

He disapparated, already a place in mind. Sirius was on a mission. And Peter Pettigrew was going to rue the day that he'd betrayed him. 


End file.
